buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer DVDs
Buffy the Vampire Slayer DVDs were produced by 20th Century Fox and released from 2000. These sets contained not only the episodes, but extra features, such as: audio commentaries by the shows makers, documentary features, blooper reels, shooting scripts and so on. Season One Twelve episodes on three discs. * Interview(s) with Joss Whedon Season Two Twenty-two episodes on six discs. * Commentary and script of "Reptile Boy" * Commentary and script of "What's My Line, Part One" and "What's My Line, Part Two" * Interview of Joss Whedon about "Surprise" and "Innocence" * Commentary and script of "Innocence" * Interviews for "Passion" and "I Only Have Eyes for You" * Interview for "Becoming, Part One" and Becoming, Part Two" * Featurettes :* Designing Buffy :* A Buffy Beastiary :* Beauty and the Beasts *Art Gallery :*Still Monsters :*Set Designs :*Blueprints Season Three Twenty-two episodes on six discs. * Script for "The Wish" * Interviews and commentaries for "Bad Girls" and "Consequences" * Interview for "Enemies" * Interview and commentary by Jane Espenson for "Earshot" * Featurettes :* Buffy Speak :* Season Three Overview :* Interview with Monster Maker John Vulich :* Wardrobe, Weapons, Special Effects * Art Gallery Season Four Twenty-two episodes on six discs. * Script for "Fear, Itself" * Commentaries for "Wild at Heart" and "The Initiative * Script and commentary by Joss Whedon for "Hush" * Commentary by Douglas Petrie for "This Year's Girl" * Featurettes :* Hush :* The Sets of Sunnydale :* Spike, Me :* Buffy, Inside the Music :* Oz, Revelations of a Full Moon * Biographies Season Five Twenty-two episodes on six discs. * Commentary by David Fury for "Real Me" * Script for The Replacement * Script and commentary by Douglas Petrie for "Fool for Love" * Script for "Into the Woods" and "Checkpoint" * Commentary by Jane Espenson for "I Was Made to Love You" * Commentary by Joss Whedon for "The Body" * Featurettes :* Buffy Abroad :* Casting Buffy :* Demonology - A Slayer's Guide :* Action Heroes! The Stunts of Buffy :* The Story of Season Five :* Natural Causes :* Spotlight on Dawn * Outtakes from Season Three * Still Gallery * Buffy Video Game Trailer * DVD_ROM Buffy Demon Guide Season Six Twenty-two episodes on six discs. * Commentary by Marti Noxon and David Fury for "Bargaining, Part One" and "Bargaining, Part Two" * Commentary by Joss Whedon for "Once More, with Feeling"; Behind the Scenes and Karaoke for "Once More, with Feeling" * Commentary by Drew Z. Greenberg for "Smashed" * Commentary by Rebecca Rand Kirshner and David Solomon for "Hell's Bells" * Commentary by Diego Gutierrez and Rick Rosenthal for "Normal Again" * Commentary by David Fury and James A. Contner for "Grave" * Featurettes :* Life is the Big Bad - Season Six Overview :* Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Television with Bite * Academy of Television Arts and Sciences panel discussion * Buffy Goes to Work * Outtakes * DVD-ROM Buffy Demon Guide Season Seven Twenty-two episodes on six discs. * Commentary by Joss Whedon and David Solomon for "Lessons" * Commentary by Drew Z. Greenberg and David Solomon for "Selfless" * Commentary by Nick Marck, Jane Espenson, Drew Goddard, Danny Strong and Tom Lenk for "Conversations with Dead People" * Commentary by David Solomon and Drew Z. Greenberg for "The Killer in Me" * Commentary by David Fury, Drew Goddard, James Marsters and D. B. Woodside for "Lies My Parents Told Me" * Commentary by Joss Whedon for "Chosen" * DVD_ROM Buffy Demon Guide *Featurettes :* Season Seven Overview; Buffy: Full Circle :* Buffy 101: Studying the Slayer :* Generation S :* The Last Sundown * Outtakes * It's always been about the fans * Buffy Wraps DVDs